Among-the-Hist
Among-the-Hist is a Argonian vampire hunter follower added by Interesting NPCs. He is first encountered in Boulderfall Cave Background Order of the Virtuous Blood Among-the-Hist is a member of the Order of the Virtuous Blood which is based in the Imperial City. Before he came to Skyrim he hunted vampires for the order. He hunted them with his partner, the nightblade Arlas. Nearly four years ago he and Arlas were hunting vampires in a den. While Arlas was stealthily using the shadows ahead to find the enemy they were ambushed. As the vampires descended from the ceiling and the shadows Arlas and Among-the-Hist fought there way out. They made it out alive but one of the vampires was able to rack his talons around Arlas' back. Arlas was infected by a form of Sanguinare Vampiris that was faster acting then normal. When Among-the-Hist saw there was nothing he could do, he asked Arlas for his last request. Arlas said "cure me", Amoung-the-Hist thought Arlas to be joking and killed Arlas before he became a vampire. Months later Amoung-the-Hist found Arlas' journal and was horrified that Arlas' last request was actually had been literal, as Arlas was corresponding with Falion in Morthal. After this Among-the-Hist travelled to Skyrim. Traveling to Skyrim Among-the-Hist was staying in a village in near the border of Skyrim, when one of the local Nords challenged him to a brawl. Among-the-Hist declined the offer, but was then accused of vampirism by the Nord. The Morning after this incident happened, two bodies were found that had been "torn to shreds". The guards, wanting to solve the murders quickly, accused Among-the-Hist for being a vampire and killing the two villagers. He was thrown into a cell and left there for days without food and began to starve, the guards had been trying to get a confession out of Among-the-Hist by promising bread in exchange. After a few days Amoung-the-Hist began to pray, he prayed to Julianos, Stendarr and Mara. He was at last visited by a hooded man who brought with him a urn of vampire dust, this man paid the guards and used the vampire dust to make it look like Among-the-Hist had died in the cell. After he was free he was taken by carriage to a nearby chateau and was brought before a new employer, a Lord. This employer knew the real identity of the murderers as they were his own kin. The Lord asked if Among-the-Hist could find his daughter Igna who had been turned into a vampire. Amoung-the-Hist agreed and tracked down Igna to Bouldferfall Cave. He found Igna who was not only well, but smiling and friendly. Among-the-Hist was forced to kill the girl as she had killed the Necromancers in the cave. Present time Among-The-Hist wishes to eventually return to Ignas' father and tell him a lie about her demise. He also has doubts about his place in the order as he cannot see the people with Sanguinare Vampiris as monsters as he used to. Related Quests *Virtuous Blood *Vigilance and Virtue Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Characters Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Follower